combatmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Beginner's Guide
This article briefly introduces new players to factions and CombatMC mechanics. Factions CombatMC is an OP factions server, meaning gear and other server mechanics are buffed compared to regular factions. Factions are groups of players that work together to grow larger, build bases, build farms, grind gear, get rich, and possibly maybe become the most powerful faction on the server by raiding others. /faction commands can be abbreviated with /f. Faction Roles Factions have four tiers of ranks, recruits, members, officers, and the leader. Players can be promoted by faction officers and the leader, officers only being able to promote recruits to members and vice versa. * When players join a faction they are by default a recruit. Recruits have no faction permissions other than protection from PvP will fellow faction members. * Members can access the faction home, interact with containers such as chests on faction land, and build and break blocks in claimed land. Recruits can be promoted by to member by faction officers and the leader. * Officers can claim and unclaim land, and demote and promote players from recruits to members and vice versa. Only the faction leader can promote players to the officer rank. * The faction leader is originally who created the faction. Faction leaders can promote and demote any player and have access to all faction permissions, such as the ability of renaming their faction. Faction leaders can pass on their role to another officer. A confirmation GUI shows up when attempting to do so. Faction Role Commands * /f promote ''● Promotes a player up one tier. * ''/f demote ''● Demotes a player down one tier. Faction Creation Factions can be created via ''/f create '' for $50,000. A creation GUI shows up after running the command. This money can be easily obtained after joining the server through Ahsoka. Some faction named are banned and could not be used, either for ethical and vulgar reasons or since they might break some server mechanics. The creator of a faction becomes the faction leader. Faction Renaming A faction can be renamed through the command ''/f rename ''. Only the leader of a faction can rename it for a price of $25,000 via a GUI after running the command. Once again, some specific names cannot be used. Faction Disbanding A faction can be disbanded ("deleted") by the faction leader through the command ''/f disband. Disbanding a faction fully removes its history from the server, kicks all players out of it, and unclaims all previously claimed faction land. After running /f disband, a confirmation code is given and the leader has to run /f disband confirm '' to successfully disband the faction. Player and Faction Power Every player has power, which is required to claim land. A player has a max power of 10 and regenerates 2 power every hour, or 0.25 power every 7 and a half minutes. Faction power is calculated by adding up player power. Faction power can be viewed with ''/f power. Players lose 1 power per death. Adding and Removing Players Officers and the faction leader can invite other players to their faction, along with viewing and removing invited players who have yet to join the faction. A faction has a member limit of 5 players as of 1/3/2020. Players who join the faction are given the recruit role. Active outward invites and personal invites can also be viewed. * /f invite add '' ● Invites a player to the faction. If the invited player is not online they will receive a notification the next time they join. * ''/f invites ''● Views players that have been invited to the faction * ''/f invite remove ''● Removes an existing active invite * ''/f myinvites ● Views your invites to other factions Land Claiming The server map is divided into chunks (16 x 16 256) which can be viewed around the player with /f map. Different factions are represented by different symbols. The faction's relation (ally, truce, neutral, or enemy) is shown by its color. By default unclaimed land is called the "Wilderness". Faction officers and the leader can claim land, specifically the chunk currently stood on, by /f claim. Claiming land prevents other factions from building and destroying in such land. Factions are limited to how much land they can claim through their power. Every player in the faction contributes their power, 1 power correlating to 1 claim. If players die or leave and the faction power falls below the amount of claims (which can be summarized with /f power), other factions can overclaim the faction's land. This could be avoided by inviting more players to the faction or unclaiming land while power regenerates.